


Reylo MicroFics July 2020

by NightWitch_Luciole



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWitch_Luciole/pseuds/NightWitch_Luciole
Summary: Collection of Reylo MicroFics I wrote on Twitter in July 2020, based on the prompts from the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics)Most of them are set in canonverse, though I sometimes try my hand at modern AU. And it's mostly fluff, with a bit of angst here and there ^^
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reylo MicroFics July 2020

**2 July: Heat**

They were sitting together in the Resistance mess, and once again, the conversation had quickly turned into a heated debate between Ben and Poe. Rey wasn't even sure what the argument was about, those two just seemed to enjoy bickering.  
Rose turned towards her and whispered:  
"Do you think there's a chance they will ever agree on something? I almost miss the times when they were ignoring each other..."

******************************************************

**4 July: Juice**

Rey burst out laughing and almost spit out the jogan fruit juice she was drinking.  
"You did WHAT to Poe?"  
"I might've locked him out of the Falcon for a while, until he cooled down a bit... In my defence, he deserved it!" Ben added with a smirk.   
"But after that, I'm afraid Leia will never pair us up for any future mission..."  
"That was your plan all along, wasn't it, Solo?"

******************************************************

**5 July: Sand**

The place is old, its ancient walls weathered by the sands of time. Across the aeons, something's calling for her. Her grip tightening on her quarterstaff, she steps through the threshold. She knows not what awaits her inside, but she's determined to find out.

******************************************************

**7 July: Fresh**

Poe shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Rey, I can't trust him."  
"Are you serious? The freshly defected Supreme Leader of the First Order is ready to give you valuable intel about the Order's next moves, and you won't listen to him? That's our chance to finally be a step ahead of them!"  
Poe turned to Finn.  
"What do you think?"  
Finn remained silent for a while, pondering the options they had, before replying.  
"I say we give him a chance. Not sure he deserves it, but if Rey trusts him that's enough for me."

******************************************************

**9 July: Buzzing**

He was sitting in his chamber, relishing the silence. The relentless buzzing of voices that had plagued him all his life had died out with Snoke, and he could finally be alone with his own thoughts.  
After the anger that consumed him on Crait had receded, all that was left was hopelessness, and the feeling that he had acted like a complete idiot. He had pushed her away with a choice she couldn't make, and could blame no one but himself that she was gone, possibly forever.  
His deepest fear was that their bond had been severed, disappearing with his former master, and that he would never get to see her again.

When he felt the familiar ripple in the air around him, he silently thanked the Force for giving him a chance to make amends.

******************************************************

**11 July: song prompt** [Good Vibrations](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eab_beh07HU)

Ben regretted almost immediately to have followed Rose there.  
"Come on, it's gonna be fun!" she'd said.  
Yeah, for a certain definition of fun... The bar was too crowded, too hot, and the cover band was playing way too loud.  
Ben noticed a familiar face behind the drums.  
"Is this Armie's new band? Now I see why you..." The rest of his sentence died in his throat, as his eyes fixed upon the singer that had just walked on stage, her three little buns dancing behind her head as she moved excitedly.  
For the rest of the show, he couldn't take his eyes off her, something which Rose didn't fail to notice.  
"Let's go meet Armie backstage, I'm sure he'll be happy to introduce you to his new bandmates" she said with a grin.

******************************************************

**12 July: Trip**

"It's just a short trip, I'll be back in a few days"  
"You really can't tell me where you're going?" Finn asked for the hundredth time.  
Rey shook her head, biting her lip.  
"Jedi stuff, huh?"  
"Yeah, Jedi stuff" she mumbled.  
"I'll see you soon!" She added before closing the ramp of the Falcon and getting ready for departure.

Only when she had made the jump to lightspeed did she allow herself to relax. As if he could hear her, she whispered:  
"I made it, Ben. I'm on my way."

******************************************************

**14 July: Swell**

A dark-clad silhouette was standing at the top of the swell behind their home. Rey knew she would find him there, staring at the sea in the distance. He always came there when he needed time alone. The burdens of the past were heavy to carry, but he was learning to live again.

******************************************************

**16 July: Watermelon**

Ben hardly contained a snort when he saw the pile of snacks on the coffee table in front of Rey. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a few watermelon slices elegantly arranged on a plate.  
Movie night and junk food, Rey loved those.  
He could do without the junk food.

******************************************************

**18 July: Storm**

"What was that?"  
Ben checked the sensors.  
"Stellar storm. And a strong one. Young star. Very active."  
"Great..." Rey mumbled as she struggled to maintain their course towards the fifth planet of the system. "I hope it wasn't another false lead. We need those new kyber crystals."

******************************************************

**19 July: Ambrosia**

"Dad, what's this flower's name?" The little girl asked, pointing her tiny finger towards a yellow flower.  
"That's a dandelion"  
"And this one?"  
"That one's called ambrosia"  
"You know, if you keep answering her questions, she'll never stop asking" Rey said with an amused smile.

******************************************************

**21 July: Equator**

Rey gazed in wonder as the immaculate icy world came into view. The unique beauty of each planet never ceased to amaze her.  
Ben's deep voice interrupted her reverie.  
"There's a few settlements near the equator. Do you think that's the place?"  
"Yes, I'm sure of it!"

******************************************************

**23 July: Sunglasses**

Rey had been observing the stranger for a while from behind her sunglasses, until she felt brave enough to go talk to him.  
"Hey!" she started tentatively.  
"You must be Rey." He said without a hint of surprise, as if he'd been waiting for her. "The girl I've heard so much about."

******************************************************

**25 July: Cone**

They were twirling and turning, lightsaber in hand, their footsteps muffled by the thick layer of needles on the forest ground. Pine cones crackled when the heat of a blade reached them.   
Enemies yesterday, now learning together, from each other. Rey couldn't help but smile.

******************************************************

**26 July: Sweat**

He woke up with a scream, covered in sweat. A nightmare. Again. Always the same.  
A soft hand on his cheek. He leaned into it, eyes still closed.  
"I'm sorry I woke you up."  
"Ssshh, it's okay" she whispered soothingly, stroking his hair.  
When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

******************************************************

**28 July: Sail**

Rey came back hurriedly to the cockpit of the Falcon.  
"Why did we jump out of hyperspace? We're still a few hours away from Naboo!"  
"I thought you might want to see this"  
Rey's eyes widened and they both fell silent, gazing in wonder as they sailed past the nebula.

******************************************************

**30 July: Luminous**

Oh how she wished she could be all they wanted her to be. Luminous. Hope inspiring. The new Jedi. The key to their victory against the First Order.  
But the weight of their expectations was crushing her.  
No-one knew how she felt deep inside. No-one could understand, but the one person in the universe she should most stay away from.   
And so guilt added to her feeling of inadequacy as she waited in silence for the bond to open, to finally find some comfort in their secret conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed these microfics as much as I had fun writing them :)  
> Huge thanks for the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics) on Twitter for all the energy and time they put into keeping the microfic community alive and busy!


End file.
